


Blondes Have More Fun

by hesit4nt_alien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Bottom Frank, Dom/sub, Frerard, Gay Sex, I don’t know why I wrote this, I saw memes about Frank’s hair being “whore blonde” okay, It happens like once though like Gerard calls Frank by she/her pronouns but it’s sexy, M/M, Misgendering, bimbofication, let me have fun, top gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesit4nt_alien/pseuds/hesit4nt_alien
Summary: Frank comes home one day with freshly dyed blonde hair and a very short skirt on his beautiful body. Gerard can’t resist him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Blondes Have More Fun

Frank slowly shifted his weight uneasily. He had never worn heels before, and they were difficult to get used to. He was worried that he would roll his ankle or something, even if they were only around two inches tall. Loud laughter came from the bedroom; his boyfriend was taking to his friends via voice chat. Gerard would often spend hours playing video games with his friends, completely absorbed into his gaming. 

Frank breathed in softly, as if afraid that letting out too loud of a sigh would cause Gerard to burst through the door and demand to know where he had been. He creeped down the hall and looked at his boyfriend through the door, which was left open by just a few inches. 

He could see the back of Gee’s head, his brown hair tucked behind his ears as he playfully yelled into his microphone and teased one of his friends about how bad they were at the game. Frank looked down at himself. Fuck. He was really doing this. Wearing a skirt and heels and makeup and playing into every one of Gerard’s sexual fantasies just because he wanted attention.

He hesitantly pushed the door open just a little more, using the tip of his finger. It creaked slightly, not loud enough for Gee to hear but loud enough to make Frank flinch. Before he walked in, he ran his hands through his almost shoulder-length newly-dyed blonde hair, giving himself one last chance to turn back and give up.

He started walking in, pushing the door all the way open and approaching Gerard. The room smelled like Starbucks coffee and cheesy nachos; Gerard really didn’t make the best choices for lunch when his boyfriend wasn’t around to supervise. 

Frank smiled softly and put his hand on Gerard’s shoulder, rubbing it slightly in a massage-like way. 

“Oh, hey babe.” Gerard said, not taking his eyes off the screen at all as he successfully completed a combo, mashing buttons hard and letting out a chuckle of victory. He grinned as the game finished, finally turning and looking up at his boyfriend.

Gerard did a double take.

“Frank? Oh my God, sweetie, did you go blonde?” Gerard asked, standing up in a hurry and examining Frank’s salon-fresh hair. It had a slight curl to it because Frank has asked for soft waves, and the hairdresser had not disappointed him.

Frank giggled, nodding as Gerard felt his hair. “Do you like it? I dressed myself up all pretty for you.”

Gerard took in Frank’s whole appearance, noticing the shoes, the skirt and makeup, the twinkly little bracelets and necklaces and earrings, even the cute anklet he had put on. “Oh honey, you look amazing. Did you do this for..?”

After biting his lip, Frank nodded, looking down at the floor bashfully as he moved in to give Gerard a hug. “Yes, sir.” He said in a low drawl.

“Fuck.” Gerard said, suddenly placing his hands on the back of Frank’s thighs and pulling them up so they were wrapped around his waist, causing Frank to squeal and wrap his arms around Gee’s neck.

“Gerard, wha-“ Frank yelled, before being gently tossed onto the bed. 

“I know a bimbo when I see one, sweetheart.” Gerard growled, tracing his finger tips up and down Frank’s inner thigh. “Blonde hair, a short skirt, and lipstick? I bet you just want my cock, is that right?”

Frank thought about it for a second before nodding quickly. 

“Of course you do, pretty little bimbo.” Gerard said, roughly grabbing Frank by the chin and kissing him deeply, forcing his tongue into the man’s mouth.

Frank didn’t make any attempt to resist, just moaning softly and letting Gerard dominate him. He felt strong, capable hands grabbing him all over. His thighs, his hips, his ass. 

“Gee- I-“ Frank mumbled as Gerard pulled away slightly, his hands on the man’s hand chest. “Fuck, you’re so... Have you been working out?”

Gerard gave his boyfriend a lopsided grin before pushing him down onto the bed, pinning his shoulders to the mattress. “Only for you, babe. Glad you noticed.”

Frank gently resisted against Gerard’s grip, just a bit, to test his strength. He didn’t move. Frank’s little push couldn’t get Gerard’s hands to budge.

“You’re so strong!” Frank giggled softly, feeling his thoughts and worried melt away as he was taken into his lover’s arms. 

Gee nodded and slowly undressed Frank’s beautiful figure with a tender touch, unbuttoning his blouse lovingly and then cautiously unzipping his skirt. He grinned to himself when he saw what was beneath it; some delicate looking white lace panties. 

Frank squeezed his legs together softly as he felt a cold chill on his upper thighs, causing Gerard to firmly part them again, pulling the man’s knees away from each other to the point where it was almost uncomfortable. He tried to hold himself back from being too forceful.

“A blonde bimbo whore never closes her legs.” Gerard said, sounding as if he was commanding Frank to do something rather than giving him a disciplinary reminder.

Frank squeaked and gave a small nod, which caused Gerard to happily exhale and continue stripping Frank off. The panties were the next thing to go.

Gee didn’t want to bother with pulling them down Frank’s legs and over his kitten heels, though. Instead he removed the switchblade from his pocket and flicked the blade out. The sudden noise of the metal made Frank flinch, but he was soon soothed by a small rub to the thigh by Gerard’s capable hand. After sawing through the frail elastic waistband of Frank’s underwear, Gerard pulled the ruined garment off and tossed it aside.

When his boyfriend was completely naked, Gerard felt satisfied. He got to work with wetting two of his fingers in spit, and slowly probed the tips into Frank’s ass. Frank knew how to behave himself and relax when they were doing anal; he simply slowed his breathing and made sure his muscles didn’t tense around Gee’s fingers. When the prep work was done and Frank felt ready, Gerard moved on and pulled out a condom and a packet of lube. Within about a minute Gerard had unbuckled his belt and unzipped pants, put on the condom and lubed up, and was lining up and pushing in, still spreading the lube as he roughly shoved his cock into Frank’s hole. 

“Fuck!” Frank wailed, his face making a beautiful expression as he screwed up his eyes in a mix of slight pain and pleasure. It had been a little while since the two of them had done anything penetrative in the bedroom, so the two would have to go a little slower than usual.

“Starting to feel okay?” Gerard asked, looking to Frank face as he paused his movement, wanting to make sure that his boyfriend had gotten used to his girth.

“Y- Yes... Just... Not too hard!” Frank confirmed, pushing his hips back a little against Gerard, signaling that the man could start moving now.

Gerard licked his lips and nodded, then quickly started a shallow, rapid thrust. It was like the pulse setting on a viberator; quick and not too intense, just enough to tease at the prostate. Frank reacted well to this, moaning out little suppressed moans as he tried to silence himself. He knew it would soon get much better than this, and he didn’t want to strain his voice too early on. Gerard liked him when he was loud. 

As if out of nowhere, Gerard switched up his movements and began steadily thrusting deeper, a little slower than before, but with so much more enthusiasm. Frank gritted his teeth, feeling his forehead wrinkles as he savored the sensation, his mouth making an involuntary mewl of ecstasy. Gerard continued to push, going deeper and harder with every movement, becoming more forceful as he picked up his speed. Frank whined, giving Gerard a small audio queue to remind him that he had promised to not go too hard on him. 

Gerard took this as a signal and slowed down a little, trying to hold himself back from just completely destroying Frank’s ass. As the pounding continued and Gerard started losing himself in the sensation, Frank noticed that he was beginning to leak precum onto his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he should ask permission before he came or not... Gerard had never described this part of his fantasy before. Frank was always the first to cum when the two were doing anything together; he just always got so over exited and couldn’t find the strength to hold himself back. He weakly grabbed at Gerard’s shirt and gave it a little tug, forcing the man to make eye contact with him and then look down at his twitching cock.

“Oh, baby. You look so desperate, you wanna cum? Already?” Gerard asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes as he spoke in a condescending manner.

Frank nodded quickly. “Please, please Gee. Wanna cum so bad, please.” He asked, whining as he noticed that Gerard’s movements had slowed to a complete stop.

“Oh, no. Babe. This isn’t about you. I don’t have any reason to make my little fucktoy cum! How about you make yourself useful and suck my cock, honey? That way you won’t be tempted to cum, your dumb little bimbo brain will be too focused on pleasuring me with your mouth.” Gerard said, his tone cool and calm. He reached down to stroke Frank’s head, smiling at the whimpering man.

Frank nodded, holding still as Gee pulled out and letting out a small sob before getting on his hands and knees and crawling over Gee’s body, lowering his mouth to the man’s crotch.

“Go on, take it in.” Gerard said, laying back with his hands behind his head and his back propped up with a few pillows as he watched Frank’s pretty blonde head envelope his dick.

Frank gagged a little on it, not liking the sensation of it suddenly hitting the back of his throat. Gerard hummed softly in approval, sliding his fingers through Frank’s hair and gripping it firmly at the scalp, making sure he had a tight, secure hold on his boyfriend’s head. As Frank began bobbing his head, Gerard aided his movements, guiding them with his hand and stopping whenever Frank started to gag. After much enthusiastic sucking and licking and massaging, Gerard started grinding his teeth a little, feeling as if he was close to his orgasm. He but his bottom lip, thrusting his hips up into Frank’s throat without a second thought. He thrusted again, and again, and again, until finally he was cumming down Frank’s throat with a loud, satisfied grunt. Frank reluctantly swallowed the cum, not really being able to do anything else as he was still deep throating Gee’s dick. Gerard slowly guided Frank’s mouth off of his dick, rubbing at his head and petting his blonde hair.

“Thank you for that, baby.” Gerard whispered softly, pulling Frank up to his side and kissing the man on the cheek and the neck and the forehead. 

Frank giggled softly and nodded, snuggling up to Gee and kissing his boyfriend back. “I love you, Gee. Love being your cute little bimbo.”


End file.
